


Rebels Canvas

by ToxicTrxgedy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, and mike loves his boyfriend very very very ve r y much, graffit, will turns Hawkins Lab into something pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTrxgedy/pseuds/ToxicTrxgedy
Summary: Mike Wheeler likes to watch Will Byers paint.





	Rebels Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!! Kudos and comments are really appreciated and thank you for reading!!!!

Mike Wheeler likes to watch Will Byers paint. 

He likes how perfect his watercolor paintings always turn out, looking so gentle and beautiful that he has begged Will to keep some of them. He has each one framed on his wall across from his bed, falling asleep with the last sight of Will’s creations on his mind. 

He likes how his acrylic paintings are bold and abstract, and he throws a fit if somebody won’t give him the paint color he needs. Rude, yes, but this was his boyfriend he was talking about! And his paintings were his favorite things in the world. 

He likes how his oil and pastel paintings always have deeper meanings behind him. He pretends he doesn’t notice the Demogorgon silhouette he created for one his art projects. But he hugs him a lot tighter that week. 

But he really likes it when he follows Will to Hawkins Lab, sits behind a tree so he can’t see him, and watch him graffiti the walls. He admired Will the first time he caught him. He was taking a place filled with horrendous memories and turning it into something beautiful. 

The first piece was on October 3, and the creation he made was the name of one Bob Newby. In bright colors with gentle flowers here and there to decorate it. The second was of one Barbara Holland. In soft oranges and greens. Her favorite colors apparently. Nancy looked at the boy a bit weird when he asked her. His third was Jane Ives. With the colors of blues and pink and blooming sakura blossoms to decorate. 

Mike sat through and watched him paint every single one. And the fourth week, he wondered if he was going to paint his name as well. Hawkins Lab was the reason the boy screamed whenever the lights flickered. They deserved a lot more than just being shut down. 

He really can’t say he was surprised when, instead, Will started to draw a large blue butterfly. White ink dripping down its wigs as a beautiful touch. He spent over 4 hours on the piece, and once he left, Mike made sure he had a sharp rock to carve ‘Will Byers’ on the walls. To ease his frustrations or to make sure people knew who was behind the beautiful paintings, he didn’t care. 

Will didn’t go back to the lab for a week or so, and when he did, he was surprised that there were more paintings on the wall. It seemed like Will inspired some artist to make Hawkins Lab’s their new canvas as well. He didn’t notice, however, his name marked on the wall. He also didn’t notice Mike Wheeler, sitting behind his usual tree, working on his biology homework but smiling when he heard the hiss of the spray can. 

A pure white dove fighting with a pure black crow? How symbolic of his boyfriend. Mike made sure he kissed Will hard later that day. Will won his battle against the shadow monster. And Mike hated the fact that it still haunted him. 

It had become a routine. Every Friday, at 4 pm, Will Byers would go out to Hawkins Lab and paint. And every Friday, at 4 pm, Mike would silently follow and watch. Soon enough, after a good 3 months, Hawkins Lab had officially been nicknamed “Rebels Canvas’ by Hawkins, Indiana. 

The high school of Hawkins had their midterms now, and since Mike had the 6th period off, he made his way to Rebels Canvas with a few bottles of spray-paint he had bought. He picked a spot he thought no one would see, and drew the name “Will Byers’ in bright and beautiful rainbow colors. With all the things that reminded him of the boy. Like bluebirds or daisies. He returned to school with messy clothing and paint covered hands. 

“Did you go to Rebels Canvas?” asked his boyfriend when they walked to his house that day. He declined, saying he simply had to paint something for a missed art project he had to remake. Will believed him. And it took everything in Mike’s power to not tackle the boy and hug him tightly. Because he knew no one else has naïve and trustful as Will Byers. He settled with giving him a kiss on the cheek. And maybe a few more after that. How can he help that the boy had an adorable blush?

Will returned to Rebels Canvas a few days after the exams were over, and found that the building has begun to have flowers around it. It seemed that the more gardener types starting to add their own touch to the Canvas. And Mike couldn’t help but feel proud when Will noticed the daises under every one of his pieces. He had asked Max for help to plant them. And had also found out two things about the girl. 

She enjoyed gardening,  
She was also the creator of the abstract paintings on the walls as well. 

By the end of the school year, Hawkins Lab had officially become Hawkins canvas for the creativity of its residences. Small animals had begun to take home in its newly grown gardens, and Will noticed that more and more people around the city had begun to encourage his artistic talent. In fact, creative kids who were once bullied for their talents were now praised and encouraged to pursue their passions. Will Byers was actually hired by the high school to paint a mural of the school’s logo on its back wall. And then that wall was beginning to be covered with the names of all the students. 

And whenever Will Byers painted anything on Rebels Canvas, Mile Wheeler was always behind the same tree, watching him.

Will Byers liked to tease his boyfriend by pretending he didn’t notice him. And he also likes to tease the boy by pretending he couldn’t see the boys blush when he watched him paint the name “Mike Wheeler” as well. 

And when Mike finally told Will he watched him paint, Will laughed so hard he was on the floor. 

Because he knew Mike Wheeler liked to watch him paint since October 3.


End file.
